Be gone, Riddle
by katriellejs
Summary: What happens when Tom Riddle remembers Ginny at the Final Battle of Hogwarts from the Chamber of Secrets? Is the truth revealed about what had really happened in the chamber?


Everyone had said that he wouldn't remember her. They said that he was just a memory and in no way connected to the _real_ Lord Voldemort other than physical means (Not that he looked in any way similar to how he looked as a memory). Ginny Weasley had believed them, because really, Dumbledore confirmed it and Dumbledore (in her eyes, when she was a naive first-year) was never wrong and was the most brilliant wizard to ever walk this world. Ginny wanted to believe them, and she did until Voldemort became a tangible threat at the end of her third year. Her doubts (or, for a better word, anticipation) grew as Voldemort grew stronger and more powerful.

But now, she knew that he remembered her. She could see Harry lying limply in Hagrid's huge arms. Ginny was facing the mass of darkly-dressed witches and wizards who all had sneers and pained grimaces upon their faces. She didn't feel any tears on her face but she _did_ desperately want to become a mass of sobs and tears. Her brother, Fred, was _dead_. For some reason she had always subconsciously believed that everyone she knew and loved were never going to die. The notion was too difficult to fathom, the concept did _not_ feel possible. Now Harry was dead, this was all too much, she cared for him deeply.

Voldemort was standing at the front in his menacing looking robes. His red eyes dilated in excitement. He smiled a heart-chilling smile, showing his rotting teeth. His eyes swept over the 'light' side of the crowd, the good witches and wizards, there was a palpable shudder that ran down Ginny's side of the confrontation. Ginny hated him, she detested him, and she was terrified of him. Tom riddle had haunted her dreams since her first year. He had hurt her, he had _touched_ her, he had touched her in ways that no eleven year old should be touched. None of her family knew this, she had never told anyone except the ethereal witch that was her friend; Luna. Even Dumbledore never knew the extent of what had happened down in the chamber. Ginny knew that her family thought that Voldemort was so evil and murderous that they never contemplated that his maliciousness could extend to molestation and rape. Ginny guessed that Harry suspected something of this sort as well. When she had awoken in the Chamber of Secrets Harry had been sitting above her. He had had concern in his eyes. Ginny remembered looking down at her ripped robes and clothing; there was blood pooling around her legs. Harry might've been only twelve but he was no idiot; they had never brought it up though. The sight of her ripped clothing had sent her mind whirling; image after memory had appeared in her mind of what had happened.

Ginny looked back in the crowd towards Luna; her friend met her eyes and gave Ginny a sympathetic look. When Ginny turned back to face the 'dark' army, Tom's eyes locked onto hers. She inhaled a horrified breath. Ginny hadn't seen him face-to-face in many years. Her father looked at her curiously, as if asking, _why is he paying you particular attention? _Ginny lightly shook her head.

"Hello Ginevra, beautiful as ever." Voldemort's high voice rang out around the front of the school. A shiver ran down her spine and she relived her memories for what felt like the billionth time. A choked sob escaped her chest and her parents and brothers looked at her oddly; they didn't realize what had really happened down in the chamber. They must have thought that she would have gotten over being possessed by now. A bubbling rage erupted in her stomach, crawling its way up her body. This _man_, if you could even call him that, had ruined her life, had shattered her innocence, and terrorized her dreams for years.

Before she really thought it out, she did something very Gryffindorish and stupid. Ginny hurled the words as if they could have physically hurt. She knew this was an idiotic thing to do, Voldemort could _not_ feel of get hurt.

"Tom, how many other _little_ _girls_ have you gotten off on lately? You bastard! You ruined my life, you are a sadistic, malicious, horrible, hideo-" Ginny was cut off mid-sentence by George, who was closest to her, wrapping an arm around her face to stop the suicidal words from pouring out. Ginny could feel the heat emanating from her face, she could tell that she was the famous Weasley-red. When she looked up at her brother he had a horrified look on his face; she realized that her whole family and many of her friends on her side of the crowd had caught the underlying meaning of her words. Ginny could see the guilt form upon her parent's faces. During this whole ordeal Voldemort had been laughing maniacally. Ginny didn't know why, but she had for some reason thought that he would have gotten _embarrassed, _for lack of a better word, to be called out in what he had done to her and probably many others. _Yeah right! Ginny, get your head out of the clouds! Nothing of such would ever happen!_

"Oh, Ginevra, I had always enjoyed your fiery personality, it made everything so much more _enjoyable." _He said this with malice, with a twisted smile on his face. Her mother began to sob, heart-wrenching sobs. Ron took a menacing step forward but at that moment harry had jumped out of Hagrid's shaking arms and quickly pulled on the invisibility cloak. The rest of the battle had happened around her as if she were in a pensieve. Figures were moving around her as she fought Riddle's little minions.

…

Before Ginny knew it Harry and Riddle were circling each other; Harry was spouting off truths and Riddle's mistakes. The battle of the red Expelliarmus and the deadly, green Avada Kedavra lit up the room. When Riddle's long wand flew through the air and into Harry's hand she could see the green rebound upon the horrible monster. When Voldemort fell, she could feel a sense of relief and clarity that she hadn't felt for a long time. Ginny let out a whoop of joy, _It was over!_ Riddle was finally gone forever from her and everyone else's lives. Running to Harry she brought him into a bone-crushing hug that rivaled even her mother's. Letting the joy set among her comrades; she went off and sat at one of the tables around the Great Hall.

….

When her _entire_ family, save Fred, (that thought pulled at her insides) sat around her while she was in a relief-filled stupor. They gave her serious looks; she knew that she was going to get a severe talking-to. All the same, she was happy that _most _of her family and friends were safe and that life was definitely going to be easier from now on…

…...Hopefully _all_ traces of Riddle were wiped out of her life; the nightmares mainly….


End file.
